My Sister's Keeper
by Jojo1981
Summary: What if Bella had a younger sister that moved with Renee and Phil, bust decided to visit Bella in Breaking Dawn?  And what if a visiting Embry met her and then changed his status to "imprinted"?  Story is better than summary.  Seriously!
1. Chapter 1: Iris Jodelle Swan

**The first thing I have to say is that I don't own the twilight series, but that I do own this plot, as well as Iris Jodelle Swan. The second thing I have to say is thanks for reading :D**

**In some parts, this might be a little out of character for some people, but i hope you still like it. I haven't read a story like this yet, so here you go :)**

* * *

_What if Bella had a younger sister that moved with Renee and Phil, bust decided to visit Bella in Breaking Dawn? And what if a visiting Embry met her and then changed his status to "imprinted"?_

Iris POV

I hadn't seen Bella since she visited in her senior year. I missed her. Bella was always a person I could trust. Mom and I held on to her calmness, and when Bella moved to Forks, Phil took care of us.

Characteristically, Bella was a lot like dad. Quiet, shy, awkward around people. I was more like mom. I was happy and carefree. Bella used to be pretty carefree to.

We hadn't heard much form her since the wedding, but I wanted to visit her soon. So I had decided to pay a surprise visit this weekend.

I wasn't sure if I should drive to the Cullen's house – they might have a reason for living that far out. So I paid dad a visit.

I was edgy as I rang the doorbell. He would get over-excited. "Iris!" he exclaimed, and the surprise on his face grew. "You decided to visit?"

"Yes!" I hugged him. "Dad I missed you so much! Hey, don't worry, I'll check into a hotel," I winked at him, and he laughed.

"How come you didn't announce your visit Iris Jodelle Swan?" he gave me a mock-stern look.

"I wanted to surprise you," I shrugged, and then ran around the house, turning the lights on. Sometimes, when he watched TV, he didn't bother to, or he forgot, but I didn't like darkness, not when it was optional. "Hey dad, you think it's okay if I visit Bells tomorrow? I asked when I turned on the light in the kitchen, and then walked over to his fridge to cook him something.

"Um, yeah," he hesitated. "I guess that would be fine," he said, and then looked over to the phone.

"You think I should call them first? It would spoil the surprise," I grimaced while cracking three eggs into the frying pan.

"Then don't call them," he said, but I had a feeling that he would call them, just as a heads-up.

"Hm," was all I said. Then I put the eggs on his plate and went upstairs to get ready for bed – the flight had been delayed, and it was getting really late.

While I was in the shower, I heard dad talking on the phone. I couldn't hear his words, but I guessed that he was talking to Billy from his tone.

I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth before going downstairs to hug him goodnight. "Hey dad, are you coming tomorrow? You know, to the Cullen's place?" I asked.

"Of course darling," he smiled and then pointed to the stairs.

"Relax dad, I'm sixteen. I _know_ I'm going to bed now," I laughed and then ran upstairs.

While I was half-asleep, my eyes flashed to the window, where I thought I saw someone sitting. It was a feminine figure, much like Bella's, but I had to be dreaming. Bella wouldn't be able to crouch in the window like that – she'd fall out.

* * *

**Yes, the chapters will get longer. This was more of an introduction to Iris.**

**And yes, Iris is a very different person from Bella. You can also see this in her relationship with Charlie. Iris is also a ver perceptive person.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, a second one is coming soon :)**

**Happy Reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Visit to the Cullens

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Iris will be developed more in this chapter, as well as in the following ones. **

**Here's the next chapter :) I hope you like it. Yes, it will change the books a little. **

**

* * *

**

I woke up pretty early; dad wasn't even awake yet. Giddy, I jumped up and took a shower, then got myself a bowl of Cheerios – Bella got me into them.

When dad finally woke up, I was dressed and ready-to-go. "Hey Iris. Don't you think it's a little early?" he asked.

"Dad, wake up! It's ten in the morning! And you know that Bella wakes up early."

"Yeah but darling, they're a big family…" he trailed off, because I was pushing him up the stairs and into his bathroom. I wanted to see my sister! He murmured a few things, but he got ready pretty fast. By the time we left it was eleven thirty.

During the whole ride, I was excitedly jumping up and down my seat. "Relax!" dad said, even though he seemed rather nervous, too.

"Dad! I missed Bella. And – be honest – have you ever visited her?" I asked, because he seemed so nervous. Maybe he wasn't used to the fact that she lived with Edward – he still sort of hated him.

"Of course I have darling. It's just that… Well Bella's really not the old Bella."

"How?"

"Well she's… You'll see," he said vaguely, and I was more on edge than ever before.

I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. There were no sounds coming from the inside. I walked bouncily up the steps to the door and rang the bell. Dad was just a few steps behind me.

It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen who opened the door. "Hello Iris," he smiled, and I remembered how Edward wasn't the only _hot_ one from his family.

"Dr. Cullen," I smiled, then hesitated. "Is Bella here? I wanted to surprise her," I smiled and peeked past him into the house.

"Bella will be right here," Dr. Cullen's wife smiled… Esme. Her name was Esme. "Why don't you come inside, dear?" she asked.

I remembered to stay polite. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please, call us Carlisle and Esme," Dr. Cullen, Carlisle smiled. The house was empty, but then I saw Bella walk in from the kitchen. She made no sound, and her movements were graceful. Dad seemed used to this, and he went to hug her after greeting Carlisle and Esme.

"Bells, how are you?" he smiled.

"Great dad, as always. Iris?" she asked, but I realized that she had noticed me a while ago. Bella had changed but she wasn't a better actor.

Only when dad moved out of the way, I realized that Bella had changed much more then the way she talked and walked. She was pale as always, but her face was perfect, her beauty was dazzling. Her eyes were more of a dark honey rather than her old chocolate brown, and they were bigger, with longer lashes. Bella looked absolutely perfect. As perfect as Esme and Alice and Rosalie. She was unfamiliar. If it wasn't for her tone when she spoke with dad, I wouldn't have recognized the voice. It had a ring in it, that made it sound like music. Her movements were different too. She moved way to quietly. She moved just like the other Cullens – graceful, fast and silent. My breath came faster. I didn't know why, but this was definitely weird.

"Bella?" I asked, and I saw Carlisle and Esme grow stiff. Edward, standing slightly behind Bella – I hadn't noticed him at first – grew completely motionless and a concerned expression grew on his face. "I haven't seen you in so long!" I exclaimed, overcoming my surprise. "I missed you," I said and went to hug her. She hugged me back, tightly, and I saw Edward touch her ever so slightly, and her hug loosened. I didn't know Bella was this strong.

"Iris I missed you too. I'm so glad you came to visit us," she smiled. Then Edward's siblings entered. Rosalie, Alice, Emmet and… what was it? I remembered it started with a J.

"Jasper, Alice, Rose, Em. You've all met Iris of course," Edward smiled. I fought the urge to thank him for reminding me. Jasper. The blonde's name was Jasper. Rosalie was holding a small three-year-old girl in her hands. She handed her to Bella.

The girl was beautiful. She had bronze curls – _Charlie's curls_ – that fell to her waist – _waist? How could that have happened in the three months? No way _– and I realized they were _Edward_'s bronze. She looked a little like the Cullens, but also like Bella… or how she used to be. The baby's eyes were Bella's old eyes – Charlie's eyes – my eyes. I shuddered. There was no way. I couldn't describe it in words, but I was overwhelmed. This was way too much. My anger rose, and then fell into a deep pit of despair – how could this have happened? Why didn't I know about it? Me feelings' rollercoaster continued: I felt utterly betrayed by Bella. She didn't tell us anything about her pregnancy, her birth, her _baby_! Her _three month old baby!_ Tears of anger and sadness rose to my eyes, but I held them back.

Edward and Jasper both shifted a little. Bella wouldn't have noticed, Charlie obviously didn't notice, but I did. Bella cleared her throat, but I heard that it was fake. Like everything about her. "This is Reneesme. She's Edward's niece, but we adopted her after her parents died in a car crash," she said, and hugged the pretty baby closer. No! Bella never wanted kids. She never imagined herself as a mother. I knew that much about her. Or at least I thought so.

Edward's and Alice's heads turned slightly before everybody else's, but two guys had walked in the door. One of them was Jacob Black – he was my age, nd we used to play when Bella and me visited dad. Bella and me, how ironic.

My eyes flashed to the other guy. Suddenly, everything inside me seemed to come undone. Everything I felt, everyone I loved, everything including myself, was detached, and floated into space.

But I was tied. I was tied with a thousand ropes to the very center of the universe. I hadn't known what the center of the universe was, but now it seemed simple. It was him. It wasn't gravity holding me where I stood. It was him.

I hadn't heard my small gasp, but I knew that he had noticed me too. He smiled. I smiled. I felt the others around me smile, dad awkwardly. And suddenly Jake cried, "Dude. Not you too!" And _he_ punched him.

Then, in the corner of my eyes, I saw Bella motion dad to the door. Another guy walked in, looked over to us, smirked and then told dad something about Sue and how he should go. Dad left without much more than a feeble protest.

* * *

**How did you like it? I hope I got the imprinting feeling right. And if some of you think that Iris might be a little too perceptive: it's just the way she is.**

**Please, please, please tell me what you thought of it! I really appreciate constructive criticism! Happy Reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tell me

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Embry explains things very briefly, and... well read on!**

**

* * *

**

Bella shifted from one foot to the other. "Embry, Seth," she pointed to _him_… Embry. And then to the guy by the door. "My little sister. Iris."

"Hi," I blushed.

"Hey you blush just like Bella did-does," Jacob stuttered over the words.

"I'm really…" I stopped. I needed to prioritize. "Hi… Embry," I breathed. "I'll just…"

Bella stepped in. "Why doesn't Jake take you to see Billy? Down at the reservation. Embry's mom also called… you can take him straight home," she winked slightly, I almost missed it. Then Edward shook his head slightly. But not at Bella, and Jake. Were they communicating or something? Then I nodded. Slowly, so that no one missed it. Then again, nobody in this room seemed to miss anything. Jake, Embry, and Seth walked out of the door. I followed them.

Then I turned back to the Cullens and Bella, "I'll be back. Soon," I promised them. Then I saw Jacob toss Embry something – car keys.

"Man, don't crash the car looking at Iris," he chuckled, and Embry hit him in the back of the head, then held me door open for me. I smiled.

I turned to him, "Do you know… about what's… you know," I felt a little awkward.

"It's a long story. But… the Quileute's histories, they speak about men who can turn into wolves. And when they turn into wolves, they can hear each other's thoughts, and one of the things that comes with that, besides not aging and having to obey the alpha – there's also imprinting."

He had stopped talking, so I knew this was it. "When do you change into wolves? Why?" I knew that his story was ridiculous, but I'd do anything to make him happy, and I just knew that he'd do the same.

"Vampires are our only surviving enemy. We change if we're angry or if we want to, but they trigger the werewolf gene. Of course, with Reneesme and all, there's been a bit of a mix-up."

'Vampires? As in like… blood-drinkers?"

"Yeah. Not the Cullens of course – they only drink animal blood. That's why we have a treaty. It's been broke a few times… Jake told Bella about them… Emmet once entered our land… Edward bit Bella in order to save her life after she gave birth to Reneesme."

"_What?_" I snapped. "Okay so my sister has a half-vampire kid and while giving birth to it she died?" I screamed. Seth and Jacob laughed on the pick-up part of the truck. "Why?" I asked, numbed.

"It was Bella's idea to keep the baby. Carlisle would've taken care of it, and Edward wanted to, but Rosalie always wanted a child, and Bella talked her into protecting her and the child. Jacob was in love with Bella, and as Reneesme grew, because she was still part of Bella, the feelings… I wasn't in Jacob's mind at the time, thank god, but he remembers. And so does Seth, and Leah.

"See, Sam – he's the alpha – thought that the child was a danger, so he wanted to kill it. But Jacob wouldn't let him, and since he's the real alpha, he just let Sam be alpha, he broke off. Seth followed him, and Leah having another option to having to be with Sam the whole time – see, Sam loved Leah, but then he imprinted on Emily – so she followed him. Of course, nobody can touch Reneesme now. No wolf kill another wolf's object of imprinting. No one would destroy a brother that way."

"Two separate packs aren't linked in their minds?"

"No. I can't believe you haven't puked or started screaming."

"I'm in shock that's all. It'll come, don't worry," I laughed. It didn't feel weird. "I don't know… It just feels weird. I mean, I already knew Bella wasn't the old one. And… I guess I'm a little preoccupied right now," I smiled at him, he smiled back, and I felt like I had a swarm of butterflies in my stomach. I felt lightheaded, almost as if I wasn't breathing… Then I realized that I _wasn't_ breathing. He smiled, and I had to smile back. It was involuntary, impulsive. I couldn't even stop it.

"Eyes on the road!" screamed Seth and Jake in the back, laughing their heads off.

"Excuse me," Embry smiled evilly, "Do you mind taking the wheel for a second?" he asked.

I had been taught how to drive a bit, but I didn't have a license or anything close to real experience. Still, the road was straight, so I said, "Sure," and tried to move to the driver's seat slowly. Embry picked me up with one hand, sat me on his lap, and then he opened the car door and slipped out. Just like that.

"Oh yeah, we're also very strong," he added, and it took me everything I had not to swerve off the road right them. I heard fighting and laughing outside, and then I saw Jake fly off the back of the car. I screamed and tried to pull over. Of course, I completely failed., and just stopped in the middle of the road.

"Oh my god!" I jumped out and went to see if he was okay. "Why did you throw him off?" I turned around.

"Oh come on Iris, he's not hurt," Embry laughed while putting his arm around my shoulders – and it was true. Jake was getting up and bouncily walking toward Embry, then punching him in the shoulder. Embry just laughed. "Come on, let's drive to the reservation, you'll get to officially meet the pack. Though you've met most before. You've been here more than Bella." It was true. While Bella hated this weather, I didn't mind it one bit. So I visited dad often.

I did remember some of the kids. "I'm sorry, do you mind if we go back? I have some business to clear with my vampire sister," I tested what it sounded like. They all laughed, and Embry drove us back.

"Don't be mad at her, though. She isn't allowed to tell you… She almost got killed for knowing before she was once. It's a long story – she'll tell you," Embry rubbed my shoulder. This would be hard. But it was weird how close I felt to him, considering I met him about an hour ago. But there was no awkwardness in the way we moved – we were perfect for each other.

They opened the door before we got to the front steps. I remembered that they probably heard us – if the wolves had so much strength and all those supernatural things, if vampires still survived, they'd need to be equally strong, I figured. I shot Carlisle a look, and marched into the house. Time to test their hearing. "Bella! Come here please," I said pretty quietly, but she still came down the stairs. It was a bit too fast for a human, but I knew she wasn't one. "So… Reneesme is half-vampire? Excused from the treaty by Jake to save your life? Bella, I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I know – I know you couldn't. Still. You knew. You didn't even tell me to come to Forks with you – I would've been there for you the whole time. I know there was more going on than what they told me, but Jacob was thrown of the car and then I decided that we wee coming back right now. Anyways, tell me. There's no reason not to know. I'm part of this now."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, not incredibly interesting, a few jokes, etc. The next chapter will have a little more to it. Happy Reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Life goes on

**Sorry that took awhile... I was deciding where I was going to go with the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a placeholder, but it was fun to write :)**

**

* * *

**

I heard all their stories, and I had no idea how they survived. I hugged Bella. "You know I hate you. I would've lost you, dad would've gone mad if you died… You're crazy. And you," I turned to Edward "are a moron! But what can I do, I love you!" Then I hugged everyone. "So what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"Well… Life goes on. But I have a feeling you're not moving back to Arizona that fast," Alice laughed in her high soprano.

And life did go on – really well. I told mom that moving around was too much for me, so I stayed with dad. But mostly I was at the Cullens' with Embry.

I used to imagine the world as an endless ocean that you swim through. Sometimes, you glide gracefully through the soft current that is carrying you, and other times the sea is rough, and you have to swim with hard strokes to keep your head above water. Also, when you try to understand people, it's like trying to look at something beneath the surface – you can't see anything clear.

Sometimes, a gentle wave pushes you ahead, and you float on your back, the sun shining on you face. You don't know where you're going, but there are islands around. You visit them, seeing them as milestones, accomplishments, or changes. Sometimes you're swimming by yourself, and sometimes a swarm of fish will be beneath you. Other times, a person might join you, swim beside you and support you when the sea gets to rough for you, the waves too big.

And I knew that you had to swim through the storm t o get to the sun.

So life went on. I got used to the Cullens being normal around me – or abnormal, depending on the way you thought about it. Alice picked me up, they jumped over the fifty yard river, and Bella beat her bulky brother in arm-wrestling.

I saw Embry in wolf form, and yet he wasn't terrifying. It was still him. _My Embry. _

Reneesme was a joy to be around, her gift surprising me, and yet I grew used to it. It wasn't hard to understand, not even particularly complicated. Of course, Edward was still slightly terrified of me being with them, knowing that the Volturi wouldn't approve of them having added another human to their family – and then what had happened with James of course. They were afraid that like Bella, I wouldn't keep up with the supernatural, but I wasn't a vampire. I was… a human. A human that hung out with her vampire sister and werewolf – in public I called Embry my boyfriend, because theoretically, that's what he was. But really, he was just _so much more_. So he was just… my werewolf. That summed it up, and every time I though about it, I had to smile.

Things were great, even though Charlie seemed a little peeved by the fact that I was almost never home. I slept over at the Cullens' a couple of times, and Embry was always there too. I knew that everything was a little weird, since me and Bella were the only ones actually related, but it fit well together. I could sit for hours with Esme or Carlisle while they were telling me all kinds of things about places they'd seen – I loved travelling. I went shopping with Alice, who bought me every piece I looked at even if I wasn't sure I'd ever wear it – now I understood why Alice's shopaholic-ness had annoyed Bella who never liked shopping. I got along with Rosalie too, I was sort of becoming her little niece, and that's how she treated me. Sometimes, she treated me almost like a daughter – even though I was fourteen and she was pretending to be nineteen. Yet it was great. Emmet treated me like that too – maybe because was naturally tied to Rosalie that way, I'd do the same thing for Embry, and maybe because she asked him too. Either way, I was often spun around in dizzying hugs, having Rose get me down, and then hug me protectively.

I got along with Jasper too, even though I had almost the same, sweet blood as Bella. But being around her, Jasper had gotten better control, and I was fascinated by what he could do. I was famous for my arguing, but Jasper could influence my mood, so sometimes we argued about all kinds of things. He played a little easy on me with the arguments since he was a faster thinker, but I was always struggling to control my mood while he was arousing me, making me tried, in a crying mood, in a murderous mood (it's not like I could hurt anybody around here), and all other kinds of moods. Especially Edward liked to watch these debates. "Considering she's human, she's witty!" he laughed one day. "And the self-control you have… Jasper can hardly get through to you!"

"Well I have to try really hard, but I manage," Jasper laughed, and then made me feel like cracking up, and I was rolling on the floor laughing. Once my face was completely red and tears were streaming down my eyes, he cooled it a bit, but I had lost focus and couldn't stop him. Actually, he couldn't stop himself because he thought I looked so funny.

I was in serious pain because of all the laughter, when Rosalie came storming out of the forest, charged through the river (something she _never_ did) and walked in so furious that it got Jasper out of his laughing fit. He was serious, because you don't want to mess with a furious Rosalie, especially not when a newly fed Emmet is backing her up and there's a _very angry_ and concerned Embry-in-werewolf-form coming too. Jasper calmed down, and then he calmed me down too. Edward had already stood up, and was standing with Bella and Nessie who were laughing. Rosalie gently pulled me up and was about to take me upstairs when Embry – who had ran back to the trees and changed – came. Rosalie let me go, and her expression told me that she would take care of Jasper. Sadly, we didn't get to finish our argument.

Most of my days passed like that – sometimes Embry, Jake, Reneesme and I went to La Push too, visited Emily and Sam, and Jake was even invited to a couple of council meetings. Things were calm again, even though Sam and Jake still had some tension, we were pretty relaxed, and I even went cliff diving with all of the packs once – Bella decided that Reneesme was too young.

I saw Bella a lot too. Like usually, she was often in the background, either playing with Reneesme or quietly talking to Edward, but she was still there. And I would often hug her like I used too – though she was still careful around me. But things were good. I hung out with Reneesme a lot too. She was pretty big now, like a three year old, but she could walk and talk, so me, Alice, and Rosalie often dressed her up – Bella couldn't be forced into it anymore. I was sad to have missed the phase.

* * *

**Please tell me if you like it! Happy Reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Argument

**Enjoy a bit of a longer chapter :)**

* * *

I was sleeping at dad's – I had decided to stay for a school year – when I was pulled out of my dreams by a fierce howl. Rubbing my eyes, I quietly slid out from under my covers and walked towards the window. I knew that it was Embry's howl, and he was close. As I opened the window, a sharp, cold gust of wind blew into my face, and I trembled in my short nightgown. As soon as I leaned a bit further out the window, trying to see through the deep dark, the howl stopped, and I sensed rather than saw Embry's immense form coming closer, lingering between the trees. As his yes met mine, he left and then came back in his human form, wearing nothing but cut-off jeans. I ran to my closet and pulled on a jacket – he was in my room before I had zipped it up. "Hey Embry," I smiled quietly, and walked across the room to him.

"Iris, we need to go to the Cullen's place… Now." His voice was trembling, as if he was trying not to phase, but his body seemed calm. Only his eyes were filled with worry, making my edgier by the second.

"In the middle of the night?"

"They don't sleep," he hissed under his breath, and picked me up to jump by the window. He was worried, sad, tense, and careless, and I tried to calm him down, at least get him to tell me what happened, but I couldn't get a normal response out of him.

What was going on? It was obvious that something worried him – he was afraid for me. I just didn't know why. He had never done this before – completely ignore what I was saying or asking. But I couldn't refuse him anything – not right now. "Okay, let's go. Just… let me put on something warmer, appropriate and… What about Charlie? He's going to freak if he wakes up and I'm not here!" I had pulled out of his hands, and was pulling on a random pair of jeans, and I grabbed the opportunity to get out of my PJ's while Embry had stepped out to see what Charlie was doing, and quickly pulled on my Uggs – I had gotten them two days after I came to Forks.

"Come on, he won't wake up anytime soon. I hope. Whatever."

"Embry," I tried to stop him. He seemed out of control, in an unstoppable, desperate yet hopeless daze. "Embry. Hey, hey." I spoke gently to him trying to relax him. His grip relaxed a little bit. "What happened?"

"Look, Iris. We need to get to the Cullens. They'll explain what happened… Why do you have to by her sister? Why couldn't they just be careful?" he muttered, and I wasn't even sure what he was saying, but then he shook his head. "Listen. They are in so much trouble because of Reneesme and a big misunderstanding, and because you are related to Bella and very deeply in this big…" he stopped. "Come on. Jacob hardly repeated the full story to me… Only Seth filled in some of the details. Kim, Emily, Claire… All of them should be pretty safe. The Volturi don't have an agenda against them, they have no true relation to vampires. Besides Reneesme and the Cullens, you are in the most danger. You're human… You can't protect yourself, they see you only as a liability… Too close to vampires and yet not one."

Now I saw why he was so anxious. "Let's go," I told him, and he picked me up. He jumped out of the window, but after running a couple of miles, he stopped and put me down.

"Hold on," he said, an disappeared into the woods, coming back as a wolf. He motioned for me with his head to climb up. I had been on his back only once, they were racing in LaPush, every imprinted wolf carrying his girl. Jake had won, but Sam and Embry had tied on second place. I wanted to laugh at the memory. Claire had almost flown of Quil's back, and Leah had claimed that she would've won if she had imprinted on someone as small as Reneesme, and Jake and her had gotten into a long verbal battle, which luckily Sam and Seth had managed to stop from becoming too bad. Embry, Quil, Clare, and I had laughed at them, and Embry had received a broken nose from Leah.

But that time, I had been lifted onto Embry. This time, I jumped form a stone, but he was just so _big_. I couldn't reach him, unless I pulled myself up by his fur. But I didn't want to hurt him. Then he kneeled down, but he was still too big. After a minute or so, he singed, and with his paw delicately made my hand take his fur. I sighed, and pulled myself up. It was surprisingly easy. When I was steady on his back without fear of falling of, he got up, and then ran. It was a truly great feeling. He was so strong and warm, and the wind was running through my hair. But with that speed, it was only a few minutes before we arrived at the Cullen's.

They were all sitting like statues. Carlisle's lips barely moved to tell us what happened. I knew what they were waiting for, and I knew that I was going to help them… No matter what. "No!" Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

"What?" most people in the room, including me, snapped.

"Forget it," Edward looked at me. "That is ridiculous. You won't help, you will only anger them more. You will give them one more reason to attack us."

"Iris! This… There's no way." Bella jumped in too.

I thought about letting all of them go… Embry, Bella, Reneesme, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Quil, Seth, Leah, Sam… All of them. The would all go, and they would all die. And There was no way that they were leaving me behind. "Embry… You can't do this to me. You can't leave me here. You can't… Not like this. Jake! Would you stay behind? Would you let Reneesme go there alone? Reneesme and Bella and Seth… Would you really let that happen? Would you let anybody convince you to stay here? Leah, Seth. Would one of you stay here, while the other went? Would you let your sibling go there without you? Seth would you let your older sister, who you care so much about… Would you just let her go alone? Would you just let her tell you to stay here because it's not safe for you? Leah, would you let him go without you? Emmet would you let Rose go while you stayed behind? Would you just leave her unprotected there? Jasper would let Alice go there? If Alice had seen that she wouldn't come back, would you stay? Alice if jasper was going, would she go alone?" I thought of jasper and Edward, and put all of my desperation and anger into my words, letting both of them feel exactly what I wanted them to. This was what I was best at. I would talk them into letting me go. I would manage to talk all of them into letting me be with them. One last time. "Esme." I knew how to address each of them, I could guess their weaknesses. I could make all of them feel how I felt. I wouldn't be left behind. I couldn't be left behind. "Esme would you let Carlisle or Edward or Rose or Emmet or Alice or Jasper or Bella or Reneesme or any of these people here go without you? Would you let that happen?" I went on like that, until I got to Bella. She had always been a little harder to convince. I looked straight at her, taking in her dull orange eyes. "Bella. You know what this is like. You were left behind before, and don't tell me that you did it willingly. You know what it's like… But you were talked out of going with them. Imagine having to leave them behind now. Imagine having to let Reneesme go without you! You know you wouldn't do that. You know that Edward went with you… But there's no chance of that now. Because you're a vampire now…" I stopped for a second, and changed strategy. Bella wasn't being talked into it, I had to take her by surprise. "You just always have the privileges', don't you?" I snapped at her. "You're the older sister, you're the responsible one, you're the human who survived that half-vampire child, you're the special one, you're the great one, you're the perfect one… You have everything. Of course you're going to go. Of course you're going to be the center of attention! Because you always play your cards just right don't you?" I didn't cry a lot… I almost never cried. No matter what, I wasn't that kind of person. But I forced myself, and let a single tear slip down my cheek before I left the house, slightly banging the door behind me – loud enough to show I was mad, but not so loud as to make them angry, upset, or even edgy. I kept my feelings in check, and walked over to the garage. I knew how to drive, and there wouldn't be any cops in Forks at night wanting to check driver's license and stupid things like that. I grabbed one of the keys – no fear of thieves when you can hear them before they turn onto the driveway – and jumped into the car they unlocked.

I was already out of the garage when they got out of their stupor. One second I was about to start driving, the next they've surrounded the car. Great. If I hadn't affected them enough, they were angry at me. But why would they be?

It was Esme who pulled me out of the driver's seat, but I was in Embry's arms in half a second. They were all speaking at once. "Iris don't be mad…" Bella's voice came through to me.

"Listen sweetie it'll be fine, don't worry, okay?" Rosalie was patting my arm and rubbing by back.

"We'll take care of you Iris, and we'll take care of those stupid Volturi too," Emmet tried to pat my head, stretching across Carlisle who was muttering something along the lines of "impressive" and "don't worry, everything will be alright."

Esme was stroking my hair, not even trying to get through to my ears in all the babble. I was trying to keep a pout on – I knew that they were going to calm me down, and then they'd argue with me again. I didn't know how I noticed, but I saw Edward touch Jasper's arm in the slightest motion, mouthing something, and then a wave of tiredness overcame me, but I fought against it. They weren't going to make me… I tried to keep my thoughts clear, but Jasper came closer and touched me, just a small, soft touch, but I hadn't slept in the night, and I was tired from trying to come up with things to tell everybody, and when his finger touched me, I let my eyelids close, and drifted into sleep. The last thing I heard was Edward saying something about Alice, and Rosalie telling me, "Sleep baby. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and by the way, Rosalie feels very maternally about Iris because Reneesme is still Bella's, and Iris also feels protected by Rosalie.**

**Note: **This is right before Alice leaves. When Iris wakes up, it will be after they've read the note from Alice.

Also, what would you prefer? A) Iris stays human and doesn't go, B) Iris stays human and goes, C) Iris becomes a vampire, goes, and she and Embry are still imprinted, D) Iris becomes a vampire, goes, but she and Embry aren't imprinted anymore, or E) Iris dies. (that ones a bit of a joke). Vote in a comment, PM, or on my profile!

**Happy Reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Other Vampires

**Sorry that took a while, but I posted two chapters, and the 8th one is coming soon too! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"She's awake," Edward stated shortly. My eyes fluttered.

"Hey baby," Rose said quietly, stroking my hair. I smiled. "You know, we can talk."

"Sure," I was in a better mood now – I knew that they had been affected by my words. "Hey… what's wrong?" I asked once I was fully awake, and noticed the mood in the room. Wordlessly, Carlisle passed me a note. It was from Alice. As I read it, a single tear flowed down my cheek. I didn't even notice until Rose wiped it away. "It's that bad?" The statues in the room nodded.

"We are leaving now," Carlisle said. "You will stay here with Edward, Bella, and Nessie. Tanya should be arriving in soon." Edward and Bella nodded silently. Through the window, my eye caught Jake and Reneesme outside. He seemed nervous, and she seemed stressed and quiet. Now I regretted pushing them the night before. I looked at Carlisle and nodded. I wasn't sure what they had planned, but I knew that once people got out of their shock, they'd explain things to me too.

"We'll try to make the Volturi stop and listen. We're asking people to witness that Reneesme isn't an immortal child, that she's controlled. We'll need quite a few people, and Carlisle, Esme, Em and Rose are going to go find them. It's our job to show them Reneesme." I nodded quietly. It made sense. They had to find strength in numbers. "That's not more reason for you to go." Edward guessed my thought before I quite had it. "I saw where you were going. You'll think of it as soon as you've eaten something." I averted my eyes.

"Good luck son," Carlisle said, patted Edward on the back, hugged Bella and me, and then left. Esme hugged us all tightly, and then swiftly followed after him. They were speaking to Jacob outside, but I couldn't hear what they said.

"Don't worry baby. Whatever happens, you'll be fine. And we'll be back soon," Rose said.

"Hey, don't worry about anything, yeah?" Emmet smiled. I hugged them both. Then they left, switched a few words and hugs with Carlisle and Esme, and then they all ran away. I sighed.

"Come on," Bella said, and tossed me a pair of jeans. "I think I can hear Tanya driving up the driveway." I change quickly and pulled a brush through my hair. "Jacob will be sitting in the dining room, with me, I'll hold Reneesme. Edward will open the door, and try to stop the initial reaction to Reneesme."

I nodded again, wondering where I would be. "It's enough for them to deal with Reneesme. A human knowing might be too much for them. Sure they accepted Bella, but they might think we're in too much trouble with the Volturi," Edward answered. _So I'll stay at Charlie's while the others are here. But you know that Aro will know about me, right?_ "Of course. And you will obviously stay here. Jake's pack won't leave, and Embry says he'd rather have you close to all of them. I understand. Once they accept her, they'll see you too." _Maybe the other way around would be better. I introduce myself, while they hear Reneesme's heartbeat and smell her._ "Yeah, that might be a good idea. I actually really like it. So I'll open the door, and you'll be there." Bella nodded too. It made sense.

Everybody was ready, and when they stopped breathing, I knew that Edward was about to open the door. And he did. They walked in. I assumed that the first one was Tanya, her bouncy curls strawberry blonde. "Edward," he voice was enthusiastic. A dark haired woman and man walked in, their chalky complexions slightly Olive.

"Hello Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen." Kate was the last one to walk in, her long, pale blond pair completely straight. The three murmured hellos. Then Tanya turned towards me.

"You were at Bella's wedding."

"I'm Iris. Iris Jodelle Swan – Bella's little sister."

"Nice to meet you Iris. I'm Tanya. These are Kate, Carmen, Eleazar. We consider ourselves cousins of the Cullens." She pointed everybody out – I had assumed correctly.

"Hi," I smiled. I practically lived with the Cullens, and they were all so immensely beautiful, but I was still intimidated by three unknown vampires who would potentially be very mad in a few minutes' time.

"I'm sorry Iris, but your gift…" Eleaza trailed off, his eyes mesmerized.

"I never did consider it as a gift, but it seems pretty potent, doesn't it?" Edward asked. I looked at him, irritated. He turned to me. "Eleazar has a feeling for a person's talent. He has to focus more on humans than vampires, but he can detect them." He turned back to our guest. "I just thought she was amazing at arguing, but then again, she could stay controlled and focused with Jasper around… It's so _potent_." He stopped for a second. "I didn't think it was possible." He smiled. "Yes, that would be _very _interesting," he chuckled. I sighed loudly. Sometimes, he was really annoying. Especially when they were speaking about you, and you didn't even know why.

"Your gift is more than just arguing… It's probably fairly similar to Jaspers, but not as close to emotions, but actual thoughts… It's pretty interesting. Should you ever be changed, it would be very influencing." Eleazar and the others each gave me a curios expression.

Then Edward and Bella introduced Reneesme to them, and they talked for awhile.

Others came too, and the introduction went much the same way. Alistair especially gave me a bad feeling, but I got well with Benjamin, and I grew a lot closer with Tia and Maggie. Bella was often practicing with Zafrina or Kate, but I often sat there, and sometimes Zafrina also tried to influence me while I tried to keep calm, trying to stick to thinking clearly. Bella was practicing her shield, even though I thought that Kate was being really nasty, pushing Bella to her limits shocking Edward.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Everybody seemed to have accepted the fact that I was meeting the Volturi with them – Eleazar said that they might be able to use my arguing skills, and if I wasn't there they'd probably just kill me anyways. I was happy with that decision, even though I wasn't sure where it would lead. I was just practicing my arguing skills, and trying to help everybody while staying out of the way.

* * *

**Happy Reviewing :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Alistair's Decision

**I published these chapters together, so make sure that you've read Chapter 6: Other Vampires! Okay, I went with popular opinion here, but maybe if I feel like it when I finish this story, I'll explore the other options in separate stories? It all depends on what you want :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

We were just coming back from Charlie's after Christmas, when a fight broke out. "Carlisle, you can't defeat the Volturi!" I heard Alistair yell, and I immediately ran inside to see what was going on. Alistair looked at me sharply. "And not enough with Reneesme! You have this human child too, that's here the entire time, could expose us to anybody, and will anger the Volturi as much as her sister did! She's just another liability, another reason for them to attack you!"

After a few uncomfortable moments under several pairs of immortal eyes, I was surprised to hear my own voice penetrate the loud silence that had followed Alistair's words. "Do you think I'd tell anybody? Firstly, if I did that, my sister, and my _family_ would die!" I tried to keep my voice firm when Rose's and Emmet's eyes darted across the room and then rested on my again, their expressions careful but still angry. "Besides, I don't have a reason to expose them! And the Volturi will _know_ that. I'm not afraid of Aro of his guard. I only want my family and friends to be safe," I finished quietly, and looked at everyone in the room, locking eyes with each of them for a second. Eleazar and Edward looked at each other and then at me, making me wonder what I did now. I knew that I was probably using my gift, but they decided to let it be, because everyone was quiet for a second. Then Alistair left the room.

Right after the door closed loudly behind him, I heard the unmistakable sound of Embry's car outside. Leaving the immortals alone to their silence, I quickly walked outside, before he had even turned off the engine.

Suddenly, I heard Edward scream, "Iris!" from inside the room, his voice as close to panic as I had ever heard it. I got a sudden adrenaline rush and looked around to look for the threat, but before I understood anything, a hard body crashed into me. My thoughts were racing, but I had gotten to feel very safe when I was close to vampires, so I relaxed for a second. Then I felt two hands grab my throat, and before I made a sound, a pair of razor-sharp teeth cut through my skin, and I was finally able to form a scream.

For a second, Alistair looked up, he knew that he was in trouble. I had expected rather than heard everybody run outside, and I'm sure he knew it too, and he was gone in a fraction of a second. Emmet, Edward, Eleazar, Quil and Jacob immediately chased after him, but the rest stayed behind.

Rose, Embry, and Bella were the first ones next to me. Through the excruciating pain it took me a few seconds to understand what was going on. Of course. He'd bitten me. I wasn't sure why, even though I knew that Alistair had been temped by my blood. "Did he bite her?" Rose's frantic, cool hands moved up and down my neck, even though I was sure that she knew the answer. Her fingers quickly found the wound, and pressed against it. Her cold fingers felt good against the blazing heat of the fire, even though they didn't quench it. It was spreading fast and faster. My breath came faster as I tried not to scream. I knew it did no good.

Embry was holding up my upper body – Alistair had knocked me down. He softly kissed my brow, murmuring something to Carlisle. I was surprised at how calm he was. I knew that he was anxious, but he knew that I wasn't okay, and he was trying to calm me down. I searched for his hand and held onto it. The familiar heat was comforting. Carlisle and Tanya switched a few words, and then Embry picked me up. I wasn't comfortable, but I was very focused on not screaming. I small sound escaped my lips, and my breath came faster as the venom spread further. Embry held me tighter, and Rosalie held onto my hand, murmuring. "Don't worry baby. Sh sweetie, it's fine, it's fine, it's alright, don't worry…" he expression strained and worried. Carlisle ran ahead, and when we got to the room, Embry laid me down on the medical bed, even though it didn't really matter to me. I was still being burned alive.

Throughout my painful transformation, I was never left alone. Embry, Rose, and Bella were always by my side, and the others took turns distracting me. Especially Zafrina helped a lot. Even though she couldn't stop the fire, her images distracted me, so I didn't have to focus on my body being charred.

It was a single moment, when I could think around the fire, focus on it, and at the same time think of a thousand other things, when the feeling of the fire changed ever so slightly. It slowly faded from my fingertips, and I gasped in surprise. That broke my control, and for the first time, I started screaming. Everybody soon assembled, but I composed myself quickly once Embry stepped in the room, his expression one of utter terror. Honestly, I was a little scared of my scream too. But my mind had changed, and I could think away from it, so I didn't scream again.

Once the fire was completely over, and my heart had stuttered its last beats, the room went quiet. Bella smiled, Nessie smiled, Rose smiled, Esme smiled, Carlisle smiled, Tanya smiled, Zafrina and Senna smiled, Benjamin smiled, Maggie smiled, everybody smiled, including Embry. When I looked at him, now a full vampire, I knew that something must have changed. But when I smelled (Reneesme's human-slash-vampire scent, Rose's roses-and-lilac scent, the forest's woodsy smell, the bed's sterilized scent) when I smelled Embry, there was no change. Oh, Seth smelled absolutely disgusting, and I made a face, but Embry smelled just like before, but stronger. His smell was earthly, warm, and comfy, like a fire inside a wooden lodge in the middle of the forest. I smelled the animal edge, but it had to effect on his scent. "You smell fine!" the two of us said at the same time.

"I mean, you smell sweet, but not sickly sweet like the rest!" Embry continued. I heard the others in the room shift uncomfortably

"You smell like you did before, with an animal edge but not in a bad way…" My mind immediately explored the possibilities while he hugged me. His skin was hot, incredibly hot, but it didn't bother me – it felt almost good. Not like burning, but a mixture of lying in the sun and sitting by the fire. Around us, everybody began to discuss what could be going on.

They were loud, asking questions. Nobody was bothering to ask my if I was thirsty – apparently, it wasn't as important. I briefly remembered Bella telling me about her first day, but the memory was smudged, muddy, and utterly unclear. I couldn't remember her exact words, but she had described what it was like to be thirsty. Thirst. As soon as the thought entered my mind, it took over it. I almost swayed for a second by my throat burning, and my hand moved up to it. But Embry stroked my hand, and that took all the focus away from my dry throat. Everybody started talking again, in a big mess, a thousand theories wafting from person to person across the room. I wanted them to be quiet!

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, everybody lapsed into silence. Surprised, Embry looked around. The shock on his face was easy to read, and it mirrored mine. Did they read my thoughts or something? I wanted somebody to explain this to me. "I think… Oh my gosh! I think you just used your gift," Carlisle explained.

I tried to focus on something else rather than making everybody to stuff while I spoke. "You mean when I thought that I wished everybody would just be quiet, you were all forced to shut up?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Esme interfered. "It was just like… Suddenly, I – well we – _wanted_ to be quiet."

"But what about me?" Embry asked. "Shouldn't I be affected?"

"Maybe it has something to do with you being a werewolf, or the fact that you've imprinted on her. You smell different to her too, so maybe it's a natural defense that springs in," Carlisle said. But I already knew the answer: Embry had been quiet, so it hadn't applied to him.

"It's obvious," I said before I got distracted. "I wanted everybody to be quiet, but Embry was already quiet. So my…" I trailed of. What should I call it? Wish? Thought? Command? "My… command is probably the word for it, since it's something that I say and you do." Everybody in the room nodded. But maybe that was because they were agreeing with me because I wanted them too. That could become annoying. "Anyways, my command didn't apply to him because he was already quiet."

"That makes sense," Rose said before she took two quick strides to me and then looked at everyone, her expression scolding. "Either way, you need to hunt. Me and… Me and Carlisle will take you." I heard how she almost said Emmet's name; they still hadn't returned.

But it was probably a good idea that they took me hunting, since I knew the burn in my throat was getting worse, and I didn't want to have an accident on my very first day.

* * *

**I took a bit of a chance with this chapter, and I really hope you like it! I'll post the next one very soon, it's almost ready. Happy Reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Gifted

**I uploaded this over a month ago, but it wouldn't add it to the story, I don't know why :( Anyways, now you get two chapters in one because it's finally working!**

* * *

**Alright, you get my longest chapter ever in a very short time :) And I have a couple of ideas for this story, so I think it'll progress pretty fast! Please review, I love reviews!**

* * *

Again, my mind went back to a memory of Bella. She was telling me about her first hunt, how the instinct took over, and then how she came across the humans. I didn't know what a human would taste like, and I was afraid of the same thing happening to me. I felt the wild mood swings, the surprise at how fast and quietly I moved, the thoughts that kept coming into my head, and the thirst. Again, the thought of the burn in my throat took over my mind completely. Embry's touch had brought me back to sensibility last time, and I wished that he was here with me.

I heard movement from the house, and Embry quietly saying, "You know guys, I think I'll go with them."

Once again, I was absolutely surprised. Rose and Carlisle were instructing me in what to do, and I realized that I could do exactly what they were telling me – smell the air around me, find my target, follow the sounds it made quietly while all the birds and smaller animals ran as soon as they caught my scent, and then jump and catch my very first bear – while at the same time thinking of how I had made all those vampires and my Embry want things that they might not have really wanted. It had been so _easy_. I hadn't even thought about it. I'd have to get this under control. I just hoped that Edward and Eleazar would be back soon to help me get this under control.

As soon as I had thought that, I cursed under my breath. Of course, both Rosalie and Carlisle heard the irritation in my voice and misunderstood it as worry. In a matter of milliseconds, they had dropped their animal victims and were by my side. "What's wrong baby?" Rose asked in her musical voice.

I patted her hand. "Yeah, I expect Edward, Emmet, Eleazar, Quil, and Jake will be coming home."

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked, and I heard his excitement. He loved new information.

"I accidentally thought that I'd like them to come home to help me get this _commanding_ thing under control. But of course by thinking that, I showed once again that I have absolutely no control whatsoever… I just hope it doesn't work if they're too far away, so they won't be affected."

Right then, Rose's phone rang. I saw the surprise and relief on her face, and heard Emmet's voice on the other end. "Hey Rose. We've decided to come home. Alistair is a tracker, and he's been hard to follow. We're wasting our time, it really has no point." I cursed again. "Hey, was that Iris? How's she doing?" Emmet asked, his voice excited. I could hear that he was running by they air whizzing past his phone.

"She's so great… You have no idea how amazing she's being! Her first hunt was such a success! She got a bear, and she didn't even make a big mess! It's so adorable!" Rose squealed. I laughed and hugged her. She was still my adoptive mother of sorts, even though I didn't need her constant protection anymore.

Emmet laughed. "Eleazar wonders if he was right about her gift!"

"Let's put it this way: she's still trying to gain control. When she thought that she'd like you people back to get the mess sorted out, and now you're coming back…"

"Well that must be a coincidence, because we _decided_ to come back."

"But you decided because she wanted you to."

"Seriously?"

Rose laughed. "She's so special! Anyways, we stopped mid-hunt, so we'll see you as soon as you get back."

"We'll be back soon. Alistair's tracks were pretty criss-crossed, so we're still pretty close. We'll be there in about three hours, max."

"Okay." Rose's smile was blinding. She was always immensely beautiful, but when she smiled that way, her face seemed to light up.

After a few stinking deer and another, smaller bear, Carlisle said, "I think I'm done for the day, what about you?"

"I don't know. I'm still a little bit thirsty, but I'm full." I didn't like being thirsty – it reminded me of the fire. While my brain sped ahead to bring me the memory of the fire, I took a step back and thought of my first thought. _I didn't like being thirsty._ I don't think that there were a lot of vampires who knew about them before they were changed. Most newborn vampires had to deal with the temper and the confusion. Bella had been very mature, and I as hoping to be like that too.

Again, I had to backtrack to follow one train of thought. Not unlike Bella, I had been changed because I knew. But _completely_ unlike Bella, I didn't want to be changed. I was perfectly happy as a human, and honestly – I was afraid of becoming a vampire. My biggest fear – losing Embry – was proved unnecessary thanks to some crazy twist of fate, but I wasn't as brave as Bella. I didn't want to dive into something unknown. Of course, I had also known that Alistair was right. I had been a liability to the Cullens, and the perfect reason for the Volturi to come.

I knew that in a way, Alistair had done us a favor. I explored the possibilities of why he shouldn't have done it while we were running home. Obviously, he risked Embry, and there would be a bit of a mess to clean up when I couldn't go back to school after the summer… My whole body froze in shock and stress. Rosalie and Carlisle flew by me, and then came back. Dad. What about dad? Wasn't he hurt enough by Bella, did it have to be me too? "What's wrong sweetie? What's wrong?" Rose's anxious voice climbed an octave higher as she tried to get a response out of me.

"Dad."

Both of them exhaled. They probably thought something worse had happened. But this was pretty bad. Why was Carlisle so calm? I was angry. Didn't they care at all? "Look, I know that's a big problem, but you being changed is also a bit of a solution, and it's not like you can change it, so don't worry Iris," Carlisle said calmly. Way to calmly. A hiss escaped my lips. It was my _dad_. My dad, who had already been hurt by everything Bella had gone through. Who had worried so much. My dad that had been trying to hold onto me this whole time.

As Carlisle continued trying to comfort me, I snarled and jumped at him. Rose immediately held me back, but Carlisle had crouched, and had been ready to fight me. Fight me? The anger drained out of me as quickly as it had come. Did I really try to fight Carlisle? I slumped a little bit and he stood up. He had crouched for a sixteenth of a second. "Iris," he said, and this time his voice really was comforting. "I know that there will be complications with your father – there have already been a few. Nobody told you this, but your father visited during your transformation. We didn't let him see you."

"What did you tell him?"

"We told him that you didn't want to see him."

Seeing my shocked face, Rose intervened quickly, "It was really the only way. And probably the best way too. That way, he'll be hurt for a while before you have to see him. He'll be fine honey."

"Okay, so he's hurt now. What about when he charges you with kidnapping when he comes back again?" I couldn't believe they didn't think of what we'd do next. I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. What would happen to dad?

"This is where you come in Iris," Carlisle was quick to explain before my temper flared up again. "You can make him want to never see you again. Or you can make him want you to be changed, and then he'll come and he'll be so happy."

"We know this isn't ideal, but it's the only way baby."

I nodded weakly. "Let's get back to the house." Rose patted my back, and we were at the house in a matter of minutes.

We ran towards the house, and at the exact same time Emmet, Edward, Eleazar, Quil, Leah and Jacob arrived. Rose and Emmet immediately ran to each other without missing a beat, and Bella was already there, hugging Edward. Jake rushed straight into the house, picked up Reneesme and brought her outside to join the scene of welcome. Carmen was hunting with her sisters, but I wanted them to come home so that she could see them. I knew they were strained because of the troubles, and I thought that she'd be happy to see him. I wondered how my gift could work besides commanding people.

It was only minutes later that they arrived there, Carlisle and Rose were telling people how it went with my transformation, Edward filling in at random places with his own perspective of things. It was a very happy reunion, even though very little had changed in our real situation. We had the same problems, but we were glad to be happy about something.

"Listen Iris, it's the best way for your father," Edward said later that day.

It took all of the vampires half a second to reach the back of the house again, hearing the worry barely concealed by his calming tone.. Immediately they all started comforting me. I had a feeling I overdid it when I dramatized the Volturi issue. Now I had a feeling that they all thought I was a baby. Oh well, there was nothing I could do about it without getting them mad at me. Suddenly, I met Edward's eyes. God, I kept forgetting about him knowing exactly what I was thinking. He opened his mouth to answer me, half-smiling because he was going to expose my secret, when I quickly clarified my thoughts. I didn't want him to tell my "secret!"

The effect was immediate. Guilt showed on Edward's face, and he looked down. Would he even realize what I was doing? Did it change the way he thought about it? I was so glad they were back, they could help me. "That reminds me, we wanted to explore your gift with you, Iris," Edward said. I giggled. _I_ wanted them to do that. "I'm aware."

"You know, I do it unconsciously. For example, when I wanted you to come back, I don't know how exactly that happened. I mean, I wanted you to _be_ back soon. And you came home immediately. Of course, you fulfilled my wish as son as possible, but there's still a slight difference.

"Also, I realized that I can send messages, in a way. When Eleazar came back, I wanted to tell Tanya, Irina, and Carmen, so I thought that I wanted them to come back, and they did." Everybody looked at me dumbfounded. "Okay I'm justifying myself a little bit, I thought that I'd like them to be back, and _then_ I wondered if that could be used as a message."

"I'm sure you can practice. You're already powerful, but need to be polished." Eleazar's wording surprised me. _I_ had to be polished? I thought that it was my gift that had to be polished.

"Iris, your gift is part of you. It's part of who you are. Your gift is _you_," Edward explained. I took a deep breath. He was right. My gift wasn't a separate thing. It was _me_ just as much as my hand was, or my brain.

"Let's try something. Let's just see how it works in general. Try something – I mean something that's unusual," Eleazar's eyes were sparkling. I easily comprehended why he and Carlisle were friends.

Alright, I had to try something. I wanted Emmet to eat human food. A small smile appeared on my lips, but it was the only sign of the laughing fit inside me as Emmet stood up, "You know Carlisle. I was wondering if maybe uncooked food tastes differently for us than the bad cooked food. I'm going to try some." He was upstairs, and I could hear him taking out bowls. "Cute!" Carlisle pointed out, half-laughing.

"Now undo it," Eleazar said. "Make him come back down." I wanted Emmet to come back down – without eating any human food. In a sixteenth of a second, my big brother-slash-adopted father-of-sorts was sitting on the couch again.

"I changed my mind, it's not a very good idea. I think it's rather disgusting, don't you think?" he said. I laughed.

"Interesting. You seem very good, Iris."

"Thank you Eleazar." I was really honored, because he had worked with the Volturi, and he had probably seen amazing gifts in action.

"Make somebody do something else," he said. Had I no already proven that I could? Fine, I wanted Benjamin to make a statue of me out of water.

Immediately, Benjamin said, "She's really good, isn't she? I'll go see if I can make a statue of you out of water!" And he was outside by the river in a second.

"Now make him try to resist you," Eleazar said extremely quietly. I wondered if Benjamin had heard it. He seemed too preoccupied with making a perfect statue of me.

I was surprised at Eleazar's idea. But I was curios, so I decided that I _did_ want him to try to resist me.

This time, there was no immediate effect. Benjamin slowed down, and slowly came to a stop. Then he stood up and walked towards the house at almost a human pace. "I want to make one, but I know you're telling me too, so I don't want to make one…" his expression was so confused and rather child-like that I felt so sorry for him that I simple decided that I didn't want him to make a statue of me, and that I didn't want him to resist me either. "Oh, I'm alright now," he said smiling at me.

"So he was very confused about his emotions when you did that. So if you command to contradicting things, neither happens."

"But it depends on my decision," I said at the same time as Edward said, "But it depends on her decision."

I lapsed into silence as he continued. I was a little bit unsure myself. "If she hasn't decided which one he should decide to do, he can't decide. Iris decided to let both be, but if she had decided that she wanted him to be able to resist her, he would've been. If she decided that she wanted to show us ho strong she is and that he couldn't resist her, he wouldn't have. It's all about decisions."

* * *

**I really hope you liked it, please write suggestions and lots of reviews! Sometimes I'm not sure how to continue, and then I really need suggestions. I don't know how you write, but it's easier for me to write a scene than think of it. Happy Reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting a Hold of Things

"Specifically _her_ decisions," Carlisle added. I nodded quickly.

"What about Bella though?" I asked. Then I realized they had no idea what I was talking about.

"It probably doesn't work on her," Edward said with an almost unnoticeable amount of _duh_ in his voice.

"That's not what I mean. Bella's shield is made to protect her and others. But she still gets to decide who she wants to shield. Eleazar is the same. He chooses to 'read' someone. Kate can touch people without shocking them…" I trailed off as they understood what I meant. I couldn't control myself at all. I had no choice over if I wanted my wish to come true. I slumped into the next seat, feeling weak. I was powerless within my own capabilities.

Edward immediately picked up on my train of thought and tried to stop it. "Iris, you are very powerful. Eleazar can feel it. You will learn to control yourself," his voice was reserved and quiet, but I could guess what he was thinking. He never wanted to hear my thoughts. As soon as I thought that, his voice became more powerful, more like a commanding father than a brother-in-law. "Iris. Stop it. If you go that way, there's nothing left for you. You will focus on your gift and you will refine it. You already have the control you're looking for, you just need to find it, and you know that. So get to it." There was an edge in his voice that nobody but Bella and me noticed; Bella because she knew him better than anyone else, and I just knew it because he was talking to be. I didn't know where it came from, but I knew that I should listen to him. I nodded.

"Still, try it on Bella," Tanya said excited. I tried it, hoping that Bella would do a backflip.

"Nothing," Bella said. "Let me try something." Aquarter of a second later she said, "Try it now." I nodded. I hoped that Bella would jump into the river. "Still nothing. It's like what Edward said – even though you're underneath, you still can't affect me. But you can affect them, right?" she nodded towards the others who I guessed were outside her shield. I thought about Carlisle doing a backflip, but then I thought that that might not be very nice. So I made Zafrina blind Kate. It worked, and Kate looked at me in annoyance as soon as she was freed.

"Why me? And why couldn't you just "

"I wanted to see if I could control other people's gifts," I explained myself.

"Whatever. The point is that you can. And Bella's shield works like always, so your gift is mental. That's a good amount of information," Eleazar said.

"So when did you think of trying to control other's abilities? Because that's pretty amazing… Imagine making Jane do whatever you wanted," Emmet smiled broadly.

"Mold a person into a weapon Emmet?" Esme semi-scolded him. "Jane is not one of the greatest people in the world, but you know that's wrong."

Smiling at Emmet, I answered. "Well I thought of making Carlisle do a backflip, but then I thought he might not be too thrilled, and then I wanted to see how else I could use my gift." I froze at the same time as the others.

"You managed to change your mind, Iris," Carlisle told me happily. "Because I never felt any urge to do the moves of a cheerleader."

I had to smile. "Yeah, I guess I did do that. Let me try again."

Then I realized how hard this would be. I had to honestly want something and then change my mind. I sighed. All right, I wanted to see my father right now, to explain things to him. But I also knew that it wasn't the right time. So I wouldn't make him do that. I smiled. I knew that nothing had happened.

Before anybody interfered, my train of thought continued, and I tried it again. It was all in my mind, and it was all about my decisions. So it didn't matter what I honestly wanted. I thought about Edward speaking Rose's thoughts out loud. But even though I clearly and unnecessarily thought _I wish Edward would speak Rose's thoughts out loud_, nothing happened. I knew why. I had thought and wished it, but I hadn't made it into a command.

I smiled and an excited giggle escaped my lips. "I get it now. I think I got a hold of it."

"How?" Rose asked, moving closer.

"I was thinking of dad. And that's when I realized that just when I wish or think something, it doesn't happen. I have to send an actual command. I get that now."

"Because you know that Charlie can't come," Bella said cautiously. "Are you sure it worked?" I knew she didn't want to doubt me, but I also knew she cared about dad a lot.

"I'm sure."

I heard several vampires move behind us, and then Embry was hugging me from behind. I smiled and kissed him. His kiss was so warm, so homey, so sweet and rough at the same time, and he was just so, well… hot. Sexy, hot, and utterly beautiful; He was perfect for me, and no matter what, I would be perfect for him. Nothing would change that. Not even me becoming a vampire.

"Not trying to kill the buzz," Jake interrupted pretty rudely, "but we need to get focused. Those freaky vampires are still coming for Nessie and the Cullens." Immediately, everyone's faces went back to being strained – and Bella was the most strained of all.

* * *

**Alright, this is officially the last chapter about Iris' gifts. The next one will be relevant to the story again :) Happy Reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10: Thoughts full of Thorns

I was alone. Maybe it was the first time since I became a vampire. I was somewhere in the forest. The luscious trees around swayed gently in the wind, and the cool ground (that felt warm to me) was silent beneath me. There was no movement, only peace. The animals around me had fled; this was the only thing I disliked about being a vampire. I was an animal rights activist, yet I couldn't come near one. I thought that I might be able to force one to come to me, but imposing my will on an animal was exactly what my mind was set against. Killing them savagely was bad enough.

I had kept my fears and feelings to myself, waiting until I was alone to finish most of my thoughts so that Edward wouldn't overhear them. I knew that I was far enough away from my friends and family in this part of the forest to fully think of my furry before I went back to them.

I was still a newborn, so I had to keep in control. So I only slowly returned to the thoughts that had almost made me spring and growl. I knew that I could easily stop the Volturi from coming at all; I could make them want to be true and honest and good. But even though I liked being a vampire, I couldn't forget _why_ I had become one. Alistair had feared them so much that he had bitten me. It made by blood curl – figuratively of course. I didn't want to let them get off so easily. They would not just have an involuntary but easy change of heart. They would learn what they had done, and they would pay for it.

My rage was growing and growing – animals in a greater perimeter than ever before had left, panicking when they felt the surges of anger running through my system. I wanted to fight them. I wanted to make them regret everything they had done in their miserable little lives – existences, my bad. I thought for a while before I commanded. _When the Volturi are supposed to be here, there will be a fight. They will come and provoke us and they will learn what they did wrong._ I hoped that it would work. I wasn't sure what would happen, but I hoped I would be satisfied.


End file.
